The Three Little Pigs, Next Generation
by Tie-dyed Trickster
Summary: We all know the story of the three little pigs, but what happened next?


The Three Little Pigs, Next Generation

Disclaimer: I do not own the story The Three Little Pigs in any way, shape, or form, but this idea is MINE, do you hear me? MINE! AHHAHAHAHA!

Note: I wrote this awhile ago; I get the weirdest ideas when I'm lying in bed at night, staring at the wall. (I sleep on my side, so I can't stare at the ceiling.)

The wolf was preparing to go out when he happened to glance at the newspaper. The headlines said that a big wind storm was coming, so he put on a coat before he left the house.

Ricky was the youngest of three brothers, the oldest being Tom and the middle one being Edward. Ricky was preparing to go and stay with Tom while the wind storm blew itself out. His own house was far too delicate to withstand the strong winds that were supposed to be coming. He sadly brushed one of the golden walls. He had braided the straw himself, and it had kept out all kinds of weather, but the strong wind would probably destroy it.

He was just shouldering his backpack when there came a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" called Ricky.

"Just me." Said the person outside. Ricky didn't recognize the voice, so he looked out the window. The person standing on his doorstep was a wolf! His mother had always warned him of wolves, but Ricky hadn't realized that there were any left in the area. Most of them had moved away.

"Mr. Pig, please let me in." called the wolf.

"No! I know what you want to do!" yelled Ricky, "Stay away!"

"But- " the wolf began, just as a strong gust of wind came rolling in. It blew poor Ricky's house quite flat. Ricky ran as fast as his trotters could go towards Tom's house, leaving the wolf scratching his head.

Edward was also packing to go to stay with Tom during the wind storm. His house was under construction, and would be dangerous to stay in, in the event of high winds. The walls were up, as was the roof, but it was only the plywood at this point, very flimsy and fragile. He grinned to himself, even if the plywood blew away, the solid beams would still be there, and it wouldn't take long to get construction back under way.

He had just snapped his suitcase shut when someone knocked on the door.

"May I come in, Mr. Pig?" asked a strange voice.

Edward looked through the peep-hole in his door. A wolf was shivering on his porch. Edward jumped back. Their father had loved to tell Edward, Tom, and Ricky about the time he and his brothers had narrowly escaped being wolf chow.

Edward quietly slipped out the back door, and tip-toed down the street towards Tom's house. He had gone about ten yards when a great burst of wind came, blowing the plywood walls of his house right off.

The wolf saw him and cried out "Wait!"

But Edward didn't wait. He ran as fast as he could down the street to Tom's house.

The wolf sighed, and, adjusting his backpack, began to follow him.

Tom had inherited his house from their father. The neat brickwork was still in splendid condition, and would last a very long time. He peeked out the kitchen window, watching the trees bend in the wind. He walked back into the living room with some mugs of cocoa for his terrified brothers. They had told him about their narrow escapes from the wolf that had come to their houses.

"He was huge!" said Ricky.

"And I think I saw a knife in his backpack!" added Edward.

The brothers sat quietly, sipping their cocoa, when a knock came at the door.

"I bet it's the wolf!" squeaked Ricky.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" came a voice from outside the door.

"It's him!" Edward went pale.

"Don't panic." Tom cautioned them, "We can do what our dad and his brothers did. I'll get the pot; you two fill those buckets with water."

Together, the brothers got the big, black pot on the fire and filled it with water. Tom lit a fire under it and brought the water to a boil.

"You think it will work?" quavered Ricky.

"It worked for dad." Said Tom.

The wolf listened to them for awhile, then went and put a ladder on the side of the house, and climbed up onto the roof.

The brothers listened nervously to him as he padded up to the chimney. As they watched, a piece of paper on a sting was lowered down until it was just above the water.

Tom got up and pulled it into the room with the poker. The paper said:

Is the water boiling, yet?

Tom stared blankly at it for a moment, then wrote yes on the back of the paper and tugged the string. The note was slowly pulled back up the chimney. After a moment, a new note came down; it said

Good. Please stand back.

As the pigs watched, a torrent of hard objects plummeted down the chimney, splashing into the pot. They were followed by a fine powder, and another note.

Please stir the pot three times, quickly.

Edward got the big wooden spoon from the kitchen and did what the note said. Another note came down. It said

Thank-you.

A ladle was lowered down, dipped in the pot, and was carefully pulled back up. They heard a slurping sound, and then a handful of green and brown lumps splashed into the pot, followed by some white dust.

"What do you think he's doing?" Ricky whispered.

Tom tip-toed up to the pot and peeked in. "I think he's making vegetable soup!" he whispered.

Just then, they heard the wolf padding back across the roof, and back down the ladder.

"Now what's he doing?" whispered Edward, when a knock came at the door. Tom looked through the window.

"It's that wolf, again!" He told them. The wolf was crouching down and pushing something under the door. It was another note. This one said

May I please come in? This wind is very cold, and I would like to have a bowl of soup. And, besides, I'm a vegetarian!

"Do you think we should risk it?" asked Tom.

"Um, okay. After all, it's three of us against one of him." Said Edward.

Tom slowly opened the door. The wolf hurried in and closed the door behind him.

"Thank-you!" He said, hanging up his coat on the coat rack. "It's very cold out there, and the power is out at my house because of the wind storm, so there's no heat. May I stay here for a little bit? The power should be back on by tomorrow."

Ricky spoke up, "Is that all?"

"Well, yes." Said the wolf. "I haven't got a fireplace, and, besides, I was lonely. I just moved to the area, and, besides, not many people want to be friends with a wolf. Why? What did you think I wanted?"

"We thought you wanted to eat us." Edward admitted.

"Eat you? Ugh. I don't eat meat, except for fish." The wolf laughed, "I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to!"

"It's alright, we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." Said Tom, "Of course you can stay here for the night, sit down, I'll get you some cocoa and some bowls for the soup, it smells delicious."

The wolf smiled and sat down on the couch. He chatted with Edward and Ricky while they waited for their older brother. When Tom came back, they sat and ate the soup (which tasted as good as it smelled) and watched the wind blow.


End file.
